Répètemoi ça un peu !
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Trois périodes, trois discussions entre Wallace et Veronica. Trois grosses surprises pour lui !


**Titre :** « Répète-moi ça un peu ! »  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Veronica Mars_.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Veronica, Wallace, voix de Weevil (Veronica x Logan sous-entendu).  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Rob Thomas est le créature de la série. L'idée générale du texte ne m'appartient pas non plus (voir plus bas).  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Friendship, Humor, Romance.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 06, _Le bébé de Noël_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 119 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Possiblement OOC, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la série et j'ai tout avalé à la suite…  
>Sur un défi de Tenchi Manson : <em>Veronica Mars - Veronica x Logan - Amourettes de janvier, pour Pâques mariage, pour Noël langes.<em>  
>Je cite la demoiselle : « Assez explicite. Fais comme ça te chante. Post-série de préférence. Ca peut découler d'une soirée trop arrosée au Nouvel An, et… non, fais comme tu le sens ^_^ »<br>J'ai obéi : j'ai fait comme je le sentais xD (faut JAMAIS me dire ça, on sait jamais ce que je vais pondre…)

* * *

><p><span>« Répète-moi ça un peu ! »<span>

- Répète-moi ça un peu !  
>L'exclamation quelque peu bruyante de Wallace leur attira tous les regards à vingt mètres à la ronde. Ne désirant pas se donner en spectacle, Veronica attrapa son ami par le bras et l'entraîna dans le café le plus proche.<br>- Shhhhh ! siffla-t-elle, dents serrées.  
>Elle sentait la nervosité de son camarade tandis qu'elle commandait un cappuccino au barista. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu de continuer leur discussion. Ils payaient leurs boissons, puis ils parlaient. Quand ils se seraient installés. Pas avant.<br>Pourquoi diable essayait-elle de gagner du temps ? Cela ne durerait guère plus de cinq minutes !  
>En l'entendant demander un café noir, sans sucre et sans lait, elle haussa un sourcil.<br>- Ca ne va pas t'améliorer, tu sais, fit-elle remarquer.  
>- La faute à qui ! Je commande ce que je veux.<br>Dès qu'ils réussirent à poser leur derrière sur une chaise, Wallace planta fermement son regard dans le sien et attaqua :  
>- Alors ? Répète !<br>- Tu as très bien entendu la première fois, grommela Veronica, sirotant sa boisson.  
>- Toi et Logan !<br>- Ouais.  
>- Je croyais que vous aviez rompu.<br>- C'est exact. Mais les aléas de la vie, que veux-tu, mon vieux…  
>- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ressortiez ensemble. Je pensais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, tout ça !<br>- Eh, mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs ! On ne sort pas ensemble, on prend du bon temps. Amis avec des bénéfices, si tu veux. C'est rien de sérieux.  
>Wallace la dévisagea.<br>- On est amis aussi.  
>- Mais sans bénéfice. Enfin, pas de ce côté-là. Tu m'aides pour mes enquêtes, Logan m'aide à me… détendre. C'est juste une amourette, ne t'en fais pas.<br>- Veronica…  
>- Ah, ne commence pas ! Pas besoin de leçon de moral, je sais très bien où je vais avec lui. Nulle part. Ca ne sort pas de la chambre et c'est tout aussi bien comme ça.<br>Son ami fit mine de vomir. Il n'appréciait pas voir Veronica sortir avec ce mauvais garçon de Logan, mais il appréciait encore moins les imaginer au lit ensemble. Son cerveau saturait et refusait de lier les images aux informations.  
>Après chaque séparation, Veronica était affectée pour des mois. Elle souffrait trop pour un seul type. Mais la vie de Veronica n'était-elle pas que souffrance ? Le départ de sa mère, la mort de Lily, la découverte de son viol, la révélation au sujet de Duncan, de Cassidy…<br>A la réflexion, elle était peut-être mieux avec Duncan. Il était un peu fêlé sur les bords, mais au moins il ne la mettait pas en danger.  
>Sauf que Veronica Mars, chère Veronica Mars, aimait le danger et l'adrénaline. Elle ne serait pas détective privé si ce n'était pas le cas. Logan était son parfait alter ego masculin.<br>Wallace savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà fait, ils recouchaient ensemble. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et espérer qu'elle n'allait pas être à ramasser à la petite cuiller quand ce serait fini…  
>Dehors, le temps était un peu frais, même si le soleil brillait dans l'Etat de Californie. Le mois de janvier arrivait à son terme.<p>

* * *

><p>Wallace observa d'un œil critique son amie. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines, mais elle lui paraissait au trente-sixième dessous. Y avait-il de la rupture dans l'air… ?<br>Affalée sur la table du café dans lequel elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, elle n'avait pas levé la tête à son arrivée. Près d'elle, sa tasse de café, intouchée. Elle n'avait passé commande que pour la forme. Son visage était enfoui dans ses bras. Elle pouvait dormir que ça n'étonnerait même pas Wallace. A moins qu'elle ne cherche à lui cacher ses larmes…  
>- Euh, salut ! risqua-t-il.<br>Elle tressaillit et leva un regard brumeux vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de larme sur ses joues mais les yeux n'arrivaient pas vraiment à se fixer sur lui. De profonds cernes ornaient ses paupières.  
>- T'as une sale tête.<br>- Pris l'avion dès que j'ai pu. Pas dormi. Impossible de fermer l'œil. Donnerai n'importe quoi pour tomber dans un coma pour les cent prochaines années.  
>Et sa tête retomba.<br>Wallace commença à s'inquiéter. Il avait vu Veronica dans pratiquement tous les états, mais celui-ci lui était étranger.  
>- On pouvait se voir un autre jour, si tu voulais. Ca me dérange pas de repousser.<br>- Moi, si. J'ai fait une connerie, Wallace. Une _grosse_ connerie.  
>- Quoi, t'as tué quelqu'un ?<br>Il avait parlé si fort qu'un voisin lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Wallace esquissa une grimace d'excuse avant de pencher la tête vers Veronica, baissant considérablement la voix.  
>- Dis-moi que t'as pas un cadavre dans ton coffre de voiture. Pitié.<br>- J'aurais préféré. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour m'aider dans ce genre de cas. J'ai jamais eu un assistant meilleur que toi.  
>- Me flatter ne sert à rien, Veronica. Si t'as plusieurs corps sur les bras, encore moins.<br>- J'ai tué personne. Promis. Mais ça n'empêche que je suis dans une panade monstrueuse.  
>Incapable de se résoudre à lever le visage pour lui exposer calmement et clairement la situation, elle se contenta de relever la main droite. Et de l'agiter devant lui.<br>Wallace mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait une bague au doigt.  
>- OH PUTAIN !<br>Cette fois, il ne fit même pas attention au nombre de personnes qui le fixaient avec désapprobation.  
>- C'est pas ce que je crois que c'est ?<br>- Si, gémit Veronica.  
>- Mais… Mais quand ? Et comment ça se fait que tu ais fait ça dans mon dos ?<br>- Avant-hier. A Vegas. Logan et moi, on avait un peu trop bu et… Ben mettons que c'était le concours de celui qui faisait la pire grimace au réveil. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'on a pu faire d'autre. Si ça, c'est pas le pire, je crains ne jamais m'en remettre.  
>- Vous vous êtes <em>mariés<em> à Vegas ? Las Vegas ?  
>- C'est le seul endroit où les mariages se font à la chaîne sans être illégaux. On a un vrai document, une vraie alliance… J'ai un vrai mari, et je suis dans une vraie merde !<br>Elle se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise, passant la main dans ses cheveux. La main sans bague. Depuis qu'elle l'avait découverte, elle la considérait comme une zone de quarantaine. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir attrapé la lèpre sur une seule main. C'était à peine si elle osait y poser les yeux.  
>- « Ce qui arrive à Vegas reste à Vegas », bonne blague !<br>- Et… ton père ?  
>La question de Wallace provoqua un frisson glacé.<br>- S'il arrive à attraper Logan avant qu'on divorce, je serais une heureuse veuve, sans doute. Bon sang, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je dois faire. Lui dire et affronter son courroux maintenant, ou lui cacher et espérer en vain qu'il ne découvre jamais cette information. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est pire ? Se faire tuer dès maintenant ou attendre six mois ?  
>- Il vous suffit de signer un papier de divorce, Logan et toi. Ca se fait tout le temps. Une petite signature et tes soucis sont finis.<br>- Oui, mais il y a un problème.  
>Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.<br>- Je ne suis pas sûre de _vouloir_ divorcer.  
>- Je croyais que te réveiller mariée à Logan était une catastrophe pour toi ! s'exclama Wallace, ne comprenant plus rien.<br>- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas Logan. Je l'apprécie énormément et… (Elle fit un geste évasif de la main. Wallace comprit qu'il était vaguement question de ce qui se passait dans l'intimité.) Ca se passe très bien. _Trop_ bien. C'est juste que je ne me voyais pas me marier avec lui. Ou alors pas tout de suite. Dans dix ans. Quand il m'aura sauvée la vie après une enquête particulièrement dangereuse et qu'il m'aura fait une déclaration en bonne et due forme avec tout le tralala. Pas un truc à la va-vite, genre un pari entre deux bouteilles de vodka quand on se trouve à Vegas.  
>- Divorce et remarie-toi, alors, proposa Wallace.<br>Veronica poussa un profond soupir.  
>- Je sais pas… C'était pas prévu du tout, ça. J'aurais dû t'écouter et pas rester avec lui… Il m'arrive que des emmerdes quand il est dans les parages. Bon, d'accord, il arrive à compenser… Mais je crois que je devrais le punir pour tout le mal qu'il me fait.<br>- Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, de tout ça ?  
>- Aucune idée. Je suis partie de la chambre après le troisième « Bordel ! ». Il était aussi sous le choc, je crois.<br>Sous le choc, Wallace l'était également. Il avait cru que Veronica l'avait appelé pour qu'ils se remettent à discuter comme au bon vieux temps, pas qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était devenue madame Veronica Echolls !  
>- Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas avec moi que tu devrais parler de tout ça. C'est avec Logan. Il doit être aussi perdu que toi.<br>- Ouais, t'as raison. Je vais essayer de prendre un avion et d'aller lui parler. Faudra bien qu'on trouve une solution…  
>Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les cloches d'une église catholique qui se trouvait à proximité se mirent à sonner à toute volonté. On célébrait Pâques. Veronica eut la réflexion que pendant qu'on fêtait la résurrection du Christ, c'était sa vie de célibataire qu'elle enterrait.<p>

* * *

><p>Wallace ne comprenait rien aux filles. Vraiment rien. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Veronica pendant un mois lorsqu'elle l'appela, un soir, lui déclarant simplement qu'elle restait finalement mariée. Wallace avait plaisanté, dit qu'il leur faudrait fêter ça, mais elle s'était montré étrangement bizarre et distante. L'appel n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Quelque chose n'allait pas.<br>Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la vie de Veronica n'était pas en danger et qu'elle était relativement heureuse avec Logan. Il tenait ces faits de son père, le détective Keith Mars. Elle menait sa propre existence et avait des soucis imprévus en ce moment. Quand ce serait réglé, elle reviendrait. Wallace l'attendait de pied ferme pour une explication. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.  
>La surprise vint le jour de Noël. Ayant veillé tard, Wallace avait dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude ce matin-là. Il rêvait d'une jolie petite poupée rousse qui lui proposait avec un superbe sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses le dernier DVD des aventures de <em>Bosco, le chien de <em>_traîneau_ quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et décrocha, pestant à mi-voix.  
>- Mmmallô ?<br>- T'as appris pour Veronica ?  
>Wallace demeura immobile un certain temps, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Où il avait entendu cette voix, déjà ? Ah oui. Weevil.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Veronica ? Elle divorce ?  
>Il entendit un éclat de rire dans son oreille bourdonnante.<br>- Alors c'est que tu sais pas encore ! Ben mon vieux ! Elle nous aura tout fait, celle-là !  
>Et Weevil raccrocha avant que Wallace ait pu lui demander ce qu'il savait et lui non.<br>Il fixa l'écran de son portable suffisamment longtemps pour le voir se remettre en veille. Veronica… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? Ce devait être important… Ou pas. Weevil ne paraissait pas paniqué. Ni triste. Juste… lui-même.  
>Réfléchir si tôt le matin – il était onze heures – était décidément trop difficile pour lui, Wallace décida d'aller déjeuner avant de se pencher sur le problème. Ca attendrait bien cinq minutes. Ou dix.<br>Le téléphone de la maison sonna très exactement trois minutes après le début de son repas.  
>- Mmmallô ?<br>Il avait la bouche pleine, cette fois.  
>- Wallace ? J'ai voulu t'appeler sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas…<br>Veronica.  
>- Il est dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as l'air crevé. Trop fait la fête avec Logan, hier soir ?<br>Il y eut un long silence dans le téléphone. Si long que Wallace vérifia deux fois qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché. Mais non, elle était toujours à l'autre bout du fil, il entendait sa respiration régulière.  
>- Wallace… J'ai eu une petite fille. A trois heures du matin. C'est pour ça que je t'appelais.<br>Wallace sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et sa tartine de beurre tomber de sa main. Elle atterrit côté beurré sur la table. Il s'en fichait.  
>- Quoi ? Répète-moi ça un peu !<p>

F I N


End file.
